The Return Of Darkness
by mike21091
Summary: One of the DigiDestineds moved away 13 years ago and has moved back, but everyone got into and argument six years after he moved away. Now they have to come together as a group and fight another threat to the Digital World and Their World!
1. Chapter 1

The Return

--- Disclaimer -  
I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
--- End Disclaimer ---

--- Prologue ---

( TK's P.O.V. )

I was twelve when me, my brother, and my parents had moved from Odaiba to New York.

Now, I am back in the city I moved away from thirteen years ago, and the city where I lost all my friends and and my family.

I had stayed in contact with my friends back in Odaiba, until seven years ago.

------- Flashback to seven years ago -------

I was going back to Odaiba because the only remaining member of my family, my brother Matt, had died and I was attending his funeral.

Three years ago, my parents were victims of an armed robber at their bank.

As they were about to leave, a robber ran inside along with three others and one of them told the bank teller to give them the money and they would not hurt anyone, but they lied.

After the robbers got the money, they all started shooting at everyone in the building with their automatic guns, everyone was killed including my parents and the suspects were never found.

Now, my brother was dead because he was a victim of a hit and run. He was killed instantly.

I had attended his funeral, and after it was over, I left.

But, as I was walking to my hotel, I saw someone who I didn't recognize walk out of the funeral home and say to me, "He got what he deserved."

I was furious but managed to say calmly, "What do you mean?"

He said coldly, "As I was driving home, this jerk slammed into the side of my car and I don't think he even knew what he had done. He then sped up and got in front of me. But if that wasn't bad enough, we were on the interstate going seventy-five miles per hour when he turned his car so sharply that I guess he stomped on his brakes and the driver side of his car was facing mine, I didn't even bother braking because he needed to be taken off the road. The jerk caused thirty-thousand dollars in damage to my new luxury sports car!"

I so furious that I grabbed the guy by his neck and started choking him, then I heard Sora say, "TK! What are you doing."

I looked at the guy as he was gasping for air and I tightened my grip around his neck and as he tried to say something, I felt a sharp throbbing pain in my side and loosened my grip around his neck and he said with a coarse voice, "Why are you doing this to me? I did you a public service and got that drunken idiot off the road."

He said, "Please, let me g.." and then I grabbed his throat with my other hand and squeezed harder until he blacked out and I continued to choke him.

I saw Tai running up to me and then he punched me hard in the side. The pain was so bad that I had to let go of the guy and he collapsed on the ground.

I said, "What was that for?"

Tai said, "I punched you because you almost killed an innocent man!"

I was getting furious and yelled, "An innocent man? Not that worthless jerk!"

Tai said, "What has gotten into you TK? Why were you choking him?"

I said, "Even if I told you the reason, it would never make it through that thick head of yours any way! So why bother."

I saw Tai was about to punch me, but Sora calmed him down and I turned around and said, "Ok, I'll tell you."

The guy was starting to wake up.

I said, "Before you came out, I started walking home when that guy said to me that Matt got what he deserved."

Tai said, "What?"

I continued, "Then he described how he killed my brother, and as I was choking him he said he did everyone a public service. He's lucky that he's not dead right now!"

The guy then walked up and said, "I didn't say any of that! This lunatic came up to me and started choking me!" and then I said, "If you're smart you know when you should shut up."

He than yelled, "GET ME AWAY FROM THIS LUNATIC!"

The he said, "He's making up stories about how I killed his brother!"

Tai looked at me and said, "TK, you're lucky I'm not calling the cops!"

Everyone else was glaring at me with looks of disbelief and disappointment, I couldn't believe that my own friends had turned on me because of that worthless scum bag!

I then walked away and headed for the hotel.

--- End Prologue --- 


	2. Chapter 2

The Return

--- Disclaimer -  
I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
--- End Disclaimer ---

--- Chapter 1 : Why? ---

( TK's P.O.V. )

I thought to myself, "Why am I doing this?"

--- Flashback a couple of months ---

I was called into the bosses office and he told me to sit down.

He said, "I have to tell you something Mr. Takaishi. We are going to have to let you go, because we have to cut costs, but there is another option."

I asked him, "What is it?"

He said, "The other option is that I could transfer you to one of our other offices around the world."

I asked him, "Where would I be transfered to?"

He said, "Hold on." as he started typing at the computer and then he said, "Odaiba, Japan."

I was silent for a few seconds and my boss said, "Well, I have to know now or the opening in Japan won't be available."

I said, "Ok, I'll take the transfer to Odaiba."

My boss asked, "Would you need a guide to get you familiar with the city you are going to?"

I answered, "No thanks, I used to live there about thirteen years ago. I still remember it well."

He said, "Ok, I just sent the transfer to the Odaiba office and they replied back stating that you can start as soon as you get there."

I said, "Thank you sir."

--- End Flashback ---

As I was walking to the apartment I had purchased a few weeks ago, I noticed that a lot hadn't changed since I was here seven years ago.

Then this guy about my age bumped into me and said, "Sorry sir." and I thought he looked like someone I knew, but then he stopped and said, "TK?" then I knew who it was, it was Davis, one of my only two friends who didn't disown me.

I then said, "Yes it's me Davis."

Davis said, "It's been a long time buddy."

I said, "Yeah, it has been."

He then asked, "What made you come back?"

I said, "Well, it was I lose my job at the main office or come and work for the local office here. I might of stayed except for the fact that it is almost impossible to get a job in New York."

Davis asked, "How long did it take you to get the job you have now?"

I answered, "About one year. In that one year I almost lost everything I had because I had to sell a lot of my stuff in addition to the job as a pizza delivery guy. I only have my motorcycle and my laptop, everything else I had to sell to survive."

Davis said, "Jeez!"

He the said, "I'm going to tell everyone else."

I said, "No, I don't want any one else knowing right now."

Davis said, "Ok."

I asked him, "Do you have a car?"

Davis said, "Yeah, why?"

I said, "Would you mind giving me a ride to the harbor, because my motorcycle is being shipped over here via boat?"

Davis said, "No problem, follow me."

I followed him to the apartment parking garage and we got in his car and said, "Nice car."

Davis said, "It's ok, but it needs some work."

Then we left for the harbor.

( Tai's P.O.V. )

As I was driving home from the park, I heard the familiar sound of Davis's car and I looked to right and saw someone in the passenger seat of his car.

I thought to myself, "I wonder who that is?"

I then noticed Davis dropped the passenger off at the harbor and then left.

I then thought, "I wonder who this guy is?"

I walked to the harbor and saw the guy Davis dropped off pulling a motorcycle out of a crate.

As he got on his motorcycle he noticed me and I saw he was glaring at me.

The guy the started his bike and drove past me.

I said to myself, "I bet he got me mixed up with someone else."

( TK's P.O.V. )

I was starting to get hungry since the flight I took happened to be out of food, so I stopped at the first convenience store I saw.

I got off my bike and went into the store and grabbed two hotdogs and a soda and walked over to the counter and the lady rang it up and said, "Your total is five dollars and seventy-one cents."

I then got my wallet out, pulled six dollars out, set my wallet on the counter, and then gave her the six dollars. As she was counting the cash, I saw that she noticed the picture of me, my brother Matt, and our parents in my wallet and she said a bit angrily, "Here's your change! Now leave!"

I then realized that that woman back there was Yolei.

She said, "Why are you back here? You aren't wanted!"

I said, "I really don't care to be here either, but I'm here."

I the walked out of the convenience store and I heard Yolei say, "Never come in here again!"

I then got on my motorcycle and drove off.

As I was stoped at an intersection, I saw Tai and Sora in the car next to me.

Just then I saw that Tai recognized me and was getting furious he then turned his head towards the road again and I heard Sora say, "What's the matter?"

I heard Tai say something to Sora and then she looked over and I figured that it couldn't get any worse.

Then another car stopped at the traffic lane to the right of me and it was Cody and he noticed me also.

When the light turned green I drove off, but Tai was following me.

At the next light I stopped and Tai stopped in the lane to my left and he said, "Why are you back? We do not want you around! Go back to New York!"

I was getting mad but I just drove off and the stopped at the next light and Tai was to the left of me again and he said, "Did you think everything would be fine if you waited six or seven years to come back again? Well, it's not ok!"

--- End Chapter 1 --- 


End file.
